


Birds of a Feather

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Short & Sweet, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Qrow reunites with his nieces.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for up to episode 12 of volume 8. Enjoy!

When he hears his nieces' voices floating down the hallway, Qrow's mood immediately lifts. He's only been separated from the girls for a little over a day, but so much has happened that it feels like a lifetime. Winter and Marrow have tried their best to fill him and Robyn in on what happened while they were locked up, but he knows that there's still a lot of things he still doesn't know. Both of them had seen Yang in person, and they'd worked with both girls to take down James and rescue Atlas, but that still doesn't give him the full picture.

Sure, they might be okay physically, but what about the rest? After everything they've had to go through, how are they holding up, after everything they must've been through in the past twenty-four hours? What if—

And then, his girls come around the corner, and his train of thought stops.

They're fine. Both of them. Completely uninjured, standing tall and proud. Relief washes over him in an enormous wave.

Obviously, they're not completely unaffected. Both girls look exhausted, worn down, and Ruby especially looks like she's been carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. One of these days he's going to have a talk with that kid, about not being so hard on herself and giving herself a little more credit, but not now. Right now, he's just happy to see them.

Their faces both light up when they spot him, bright smiles spreading across their faces as they come running towards him. "Uncle Qrow!"

"Never thought I'd see anyone so excited to see you," Winter mutters under her breath. Qrow elbows her in the side.

And then, he's hit with an armful of Ruby as his niece flings himself into his arms in her usual tackle-hug. "Uncle Qrow!" she squeals again, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Chuckling, he hugs her back, untangling one arm to wrap around Yang as his older niece approaches slightly more sedately. "It's good to see you girls. Now, what did you kids get up to while I was gone?"

Yang laughs tiredly. "That's—a bit of a long story," she says. "We'll have to fill you in later."

"Did you miss us, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks, pulling back slightly to give him an imploring look.

He presses a kiss to the top of her head. "I did."

They'll be time to discuss everything that happened while he was gone later. Right now, he's just happy that they're back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Anyone else terrified for tomorrow's episode?
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it. Also, if you like one of my ideas and want to write your own fic for it, feel free! I'm not possessive with my ideas, and most of my writing is self-indulgent anyway, so all that I ask is that you let me know so I can read it.


End file.
